bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Caspa
Caspa (born Gary McCann) is a dubstep producer from West London. He is usually closely affiliated with the English dubstep producer, Rusko, and they have (and still continue to do) many collabs and remixes of each other's works. Biography Caspa started under the pseudonym Quiet Storm. His first track, Bassbins (2003), was heard by DJ Da Flex and was picked up. In 2004, Caspa started his own record label, Storming Productions. The label specialized in grime and dubstep. He left his self-made record label in 2006 to join Stingray Records. Later, he performed at Glastonbury and Global Gathering (two high-profile UK music festivals). One of his tracks, Back for the First Time, received widespread attention and was even featured on BBC Radio 1. Caspa has appeared and made a DJ mix (entitled My Style) on the Dub Police label. He also appeared on the Tempa label in 2006 with, "Rubber Chicken." In 2009, Caspa debuted his first official album, Everybody's Talking, Nobody's Listening on his second self-made record label, Sub Soldiers (also referred to as Fabric Records). His first of many collabs with Rusko appeared in 2007, with "Acton Dread" / "Cockney Flute (Rusko Remix)," under the Dub Police label. His first remix of a Rusko song was in 2009. It was a remix of Cockney Thug. Discography Albums *Everybody's Talking, Nobody's Listening! - Fabric / Sub Soldiers - 2009 *Alpha Omega - Dub Police - 2013 *500 - Dub Police - 2015 Singles/EPs *Cockney Violin / Dub Warz - Dub Police - 2006 *For The Kids EP - Dub Police - 2006 *Rubber Chicken - Ammunition - 2006 *Louder / Noise Disorganiser - Pitch Black - 2007 *Way Of The Dub / Bushido (Caspa Remixes) - Dub Police - 2007 *Ave It: Volume 1 - Sub Soldiers - 2007 *Floor Dem / My Pet Monster - Digital Soundboy - 2008 *Ave It: Volume 2 - Sub Soldiers - 2008 *Ohh R Ya - Dub Police - 2008 *Bread Get Bun - Aquatic Lab - 2008 *The Takeover / Marmite - Fabric / Sub Soldiers - 2009 *Caspa & Rusko – Louder VIP / Power Shower - Sub Soldiers - 2009 *Soulful Geeza - Dub Police - 2009 *Back For The First Time / Geordie Racer - Sub Soldiers - 2010 *Ready Eddy - Dub Police - 2010 *Love Never Dies (Back for the First Time) - Sub Soldiers - 2010 *Fulham 2 Waterloo / Bang Bang - Dub Police - 2011 *Neck Snappah - Sub Soldiers - 2011 *Not for the Playlist - Sub Soldiers - 2011 *Sell Out EP - Sub Soldiers - 2012 *WAR ft. Keith Flint - EMI UK - 2012 *On It ft. Mighty High Coup - Dub Police - 2012 *Setting Sun - Dub Police - 2013 *Reach For The Sky - Dub Police - 2014 *Mad Man feat. Riko - Dub Police - 2014 *500: Episode One - Dub Police - 2014 *500: Episode Two - Dub Police - 2014 *500: Episode Three - Dub Police - 2015 Remixes *Lennie De Ice We Are I.E. - Y4K - 2000 *Matty G - West Coast Rocks - Argon Records - 2007 *N-Type - Way of the Dub - Dub Police - 2008 *TC - Where’s My Money - Dstyle - 2008 *Scion A/V Remix Project – Grand Puba EP - Scion Audio/Visual - 2009 *Kid Sister - Right Hand Hi - Warner Music - 2009 *Rusko - Cockney Thug - Sub Soldiers - 2009 *Adam F & Horx - Shut the Lights Off - Breakbeat Kaos - 2009 *Miike Snow - Black & Blue - Sony Music - 2009 *deadmau5 & Kaskade - I Remember - EMI Records - 2009 *Breakage, David Rodigan & NG - Hard - Digital Soundboy - 2009 *Swedish House Mafia One - EMI Records - 2010 *Buraka Som Sistema Hangover Enchufada - 2011 *Katy B - Easy Please Me - Sony Music - 2011 DJ Mixes *Fabric Live 37 Mix CD - Fabric - 2007 *MyStyle 001 - Dub Police - 2010 *Caspa Presents Dubstep Sessions 2012 - New State - 2012 *Caspa Presents Dubstep Sessions 2014 - New State - 2014 Miscellaneous *Moments Of Love - White Label - 2007 *Lost In Bed - Stuy - White Label - 2008 *Plan B - ill Manors (Caspa Remix) - 2012 Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists Category:British Artists